New Moon
by Gangnam Gokuu
Summary: (Taburu/Gure) The lost Saiyajin prince, Taburu can change under the full moon, but his wife changes under the moon too. Lemonless OneChapter.


_Yello! This is my first fiction story on this account, I have written fiction before. So don't go too easy on me. For those of you whom are fans of the Taburu/Gure paring I have this. The explanation of how Gure and Taburu are able to have intercourse. Lol._

* * *

Taburu stared out of the window, into the darkness of space. The nights on planet Koda were beautiful to the Saiyajin prince, the stars were sparkling in the sky like dancing little flames, now and then, they looked like flickering lights. His main focus though, was the moon. The schedules of planet Vegeta and planet Koda were pretty much the same if you look at the moon phases, waxing or waning crescents were visible often. There were hardly any full moons and occasionally, a new moon made itself present.

And this was one case, it was a new moon. The moon was invisible, and it was only a matter of time before Gure lost it. Her ritual was starting, her transformation. Gure made herself comfortable as she laid on the bed in the dark room they shared, guiding her small hand over the stressing Saiyajin's back. Her face grimaced when she felt the familiar tickling sensation in her stomach.

"Taburu, it's starting." The small doll-like woman announced, barely above a whisper. The prince nodded knowingly, Gure grabbed her bald head in agony as she groaned in pain. This was the worst part, moving away from her Taburu felt a stab like pain in his chest. Any second now, the smaller woman would trash wildly, and lose control. She would maybe even kick him. He wasn't up for that.

Gure screeched, "Hurts, it hurts! Oh help it hurts!"

Taburu just had to watch her in pain, without being able to help her. He remembered the first time this had happened, he tried to interfere, she nearly clawed open his throath. He made a mental note not to do that.

She cried, moaned, groaned and growled in pain, several times, she gripped the sheets underneath her, pulling at them as her transformation continued. It was a merciless process which would have caused her more pain if Taburu wouldn't be there.

She was changing.

It started with her senses, she could smell the masculine scent radiating from her lover, which put her at ease somehow. She could hear every single movement he made, from his breathing to his fist balling, caused by reculantly watching her in pain.

Then her body, she'd grow and her form changed its appearance. She wasn't even as voluptuous as other Kudojin woman were in this state, but the difference between her smaller self and her second self were astounding. She continued to grow, as did her organs. Before, she didn't have reproductive organs, their bodies just weren't made that way. But under the new moon, her womanhood developed itself, and it hurt too.

The prince saw the grey hairs growing out her scalp, her face changing, her body becoming more humanoid. Her skin however, remained the same, a colorless layer. Gure's squeaky, high-pitched cries became deeper, more feminine than before. Her colorless body ripped out of her smallish uniform, leaving several red marks on her arms and legs. Taburu smiled as he heard her mutter in her native Kodajin tongue, this meant the transformation was over, and she was recovering.

She sat up, breathing heavily, grabbing his shirt, finding the strength to pull herself up. The now humanoid Kudojin stood up, facing her short mate.

He blinked.

Gure was no longer Gure, she was someone else, to him. Her eyes bore into his, he could see her uncontrollable desire for him. This was a ritual all Kodajins had to deal with every month or so, wearing the form for a few days. Looks could be deceiving, she looked so innocent after her transformation was over, so pure.

But Taburu knew better, she was a beast after her metamorphosis. He eyed her as she stood tall before him. He couldn't even reach her shoulders if he stood up. He never in his life thought he be afraid of a woman, such a wild brazen she was. If she had super strength, people would easily mistake her for a mutated Saiyajin. Gure's behaviour was completely different in this form than it was in her smaller form, especially if he refused to give her what she wanted.

"I want it, **_now_**." Taburu cringed at the loud volume of her deep voice, she growled when he didn't react, he just sat at the edge of their bed and stared at her. The colorless woman bared her teeth in annoyance.

"Lie down, quick." She demanded, accentuated by a deep frown of her dark grey colored eyebrows. The prince obeyed, lying down on his back as she climbed on top of him, grinding into his hips. Gure's hands firmly planted on his head, feeling the soft stands of his spiky black hair. Her annoyed snarl turned into a genuine smile, showing him a bit of the Gure she was before.

She patted his head as she leaned in for a kiss, "Taburu, I love you."

* * *

_I hope you liked it. The meaning of planet Koda is simple, I followed Akira Toriyama's examples of giving everyone a pun related name or pun related item. Koda, pronounce as Koh-Daah, comes from two words, Ko and Dai, which means Small and Big. Which is happening, Gure is changing from her smaller size to a big humanoid person under the new moon. _

_I wrote this, not only because I can, but I just like Gure, she's adorable. And she should have more attention._

_This is just a thing everyone should do, Punning everything. It's fun and it can really make a difference, creativity is also a huge part of it. _

_Just try it!_


End file.
